Leonardo, the Fearless leader II Way to the darkness
by Crystal Violeta
Summary: In a tragic accident, Leonardo has gone blind. Can he adapt to his new condition? And the most important, how will this tragedy affect his family?
1. Chapter 1 The Fire (first part)

**Leonardo, the Fearless leader II. Way to the darkness.**

* * *

Disclaimer: TMNT are not mine. They are property of Nickelodeon and their creators Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird.

* * *

**CHAPTER****1.**** THE ****FIRE (First part)**

BLAM! CRAAACK! CRASH!

"AAAAAHHHH!" April cried out as the giant jaw pitched towards her, maw open to eat her whole.

Donatello quickly pushed her out of the way and they landed several feet from the platform, now destroyed between the monster's teeth.

April was panicking. Her breathing became fast, too upset to calm it.

"I shouldn't have come! I shouldn't have!"

"I told you," Donatello said, "But you wanted to see us fight with real monsters. Remember?"

"I know, I know, but I didn't expect…THAT!" She pointed at the giant creature, mostly jellyfish with shark heads and octopus tentacles mixed in. "I've seen ninjas, murders, purple dragons, evil mutants, and ALIENS in robot bodies. But I have never seen a sort of…mutant octopus monster with six rows of sharp teeth!"

"Focus, guys!" Leonardo ordered. He, Raphael, and Michelangelo were dodging the giant mollusks' attacks.

"Leo! What do we do?" Donatello asked. "April is really scared!"

"What? Scared! Me?"

"Take her to a safe place and stay with her for protection!" The leader commanded while lunging forward with his sword at a menacing tentacle.

Donatello nodded. He took April's hand and they ran towards the stairs leading up to the scaffolding. Donnie figured they would be safe on higher ground.

"Stay with her for protection," Raphael mocked. "What the hell was that?"

Leo just shrugged and smiled. "If they want to be together, who am I to stop it?"

"Since you met Karai you've been going soft," – Raph crouched down to duck the onslaught of the monster. "You know that?"

"I'm just trying to help Donnie!" Leo jumped aside to avoid being crushed. "At least he has a chance with April"

"Of course he does! And you know why?" Raphael jabbed his Sais into one of the tentacles. "Because fortunately, Donnie didn't fall in love with a crazy Kunoichi, who only thinks about killing him!"

"This is no time to talk about Karai!"

"Wow! Now you don't want to talk about that nasty witch bitch!"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!"

"Why not? You said you were over it," Raph dodged another tentacle about to bring him down.

"I am over it, but I don't like you insulting Karai."

"Oops! Sorry FEARLESS LEADER, for insulting your girlfriend!"

"She isn't my girlfriend! and I hate when you call me Fearless!

"Guys, can you discuss this later!" Michelangelo was hanging upside down in the air, one of the tentacles wrapped around his foot. "We have other problems here!" He gave a sharp cry as the monster began to shake him violently.

"MIKEY!" Raphael and Leonardo leaped onto the monster, stabbing at the tentacle that held their younger brother. The mutant groaned in pain, releasing Michelangelo.

It focused its eyes on the turtles, lashing out with a tentacle that threw the three brothers against the wall. They fell to the ground, unconscious. The monster then turned its attention to Donatello and April, who were watching from three levels up where they felt safe.

The gigantic tentacles wrapped around the columns supporting the scaffolding and the creature began to climb, much to the horror of the genius turtle and his friend.

Donnie grabbed April's hand and raced back to the stairs. Before they reached it, one of the tentacles rudely struck the platform, splitting it in two and throwing the friends in opposite directions. Donatello fell two floors before clinging to the structure, avoiding a fatal fall.

"GUYS, HELP!" Donatello screamed, trying to keep his hold. "APRIL, RUN!"

The girl rose from what was left of the platform, running for the stairs that led further up. Another tentacle blocked her way, destroying them. She ran to the opposite exit, but yet another tentacle wound tightly around the beam supporting the temporary framework, crushing it and causing the entire structure to crumble to pieces.

April screamed as she fell helplessly in empty space. A tentacle caught her in midair, the slimy flesh enveloping her body so tightly that she couldn't breathe. The monster pulled her towards its enormous mouth where she could see six rows of teeth.

Suddenly a metallic glint shone as a sword sliced through the monster's tentacle. April fell, screaming and waving her arms in a desperate attempt to grab hold of something. Again, she was caught, this time by two green arms as Leo leapt from one tentacle to another, avoiding the giant mollusks' mouth and waving arms until they finally reached the ground safely.

Leonardo set her down on the floor but April would not stop screaming.

"April, calm down! April, listen to me… LISTEN TO ME… You're having a panic attack... Look into my eyes... LOOK INTO MY EYES!"

April froze, staring at the leader's blue eyes. Leo set his hands on the girls' shoulders and said loudly "April, listen to me! You'll be fine! We'll protect you. You are our friend we won't let anyone hurt you. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "Leo, I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened to me!"

"Don't worry! A giant monster just attacked you and almost ate you," Leo smiled. "It's okay to feel fear."

"April!" Donatello came running up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Donnie. I'm fine thanks to Leo," she smiled.

"No problem. Just keep talking," Raphael said as he and Mikey dodged attacks. "We're fine here. There's no hurry!"

"Donnie, take her out of here and wait for us," Leonardo ordered.

"Yes, boss."

Leonardo immediately rejoined the fight as Donatello took April's hand to lead her out. She released herself from his grip with determination.

"No!"

"But, Leo said…"

"Donnie, just looks at them!" April stood silently watching Leo, Raph, and Mikey fighting against the monster. "I feel embarrassed by my behavior! What kind of Kunoichi am I, if I lose control like that?"

"Don't worry! We've all been afraid at one time."

"He doesn't." April pointed to Leonardo. "God!... Leo is so fantastic!"

"Just Leo?"

"Actually, all of you are!" She sighed. "Donnie, goes with them! Your brothers need you!"

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Please, help them! I'll hide here."

"Fine, but promise me you'll stay safe and if there is any danger you get out of here."

"I promise."

Donatello grinned and joined the fight with his brothers, his Bo staff spinning as the balance tipped to their favor.

"Mikey, look in those boxes for something that might be useful!"

"Ok Leo!" The younger brother used his nun chucks to break one of the many wooden crates that were stacked in the hold. Michelangelo lifted the lid to reveal its contents. "Hey guys! You're not gonna believe this!" He held up a rocket in each hand. "THERE ARE HUNDREDS OF THESE HERE!"

"Shoot one!" The eldest brother ordered. "Maybe they can stop him."

"On it!" Mikey took several firecrackers and rockets and placed them in his belt. He grabbed the largest rocket and pointed it towards the monster, pulling out a lighter and lighting the fuse. The rocket flew, but a tentacle caught it in the air at the time of the explosion. The monster's tentacles began to burn, but the smoke activated the fire alarm, setting off the sprinklers. As the water rained down on the monster, its injured tentacle healed and the creature visibly increased in size.

"What's going on?" Michelangelo asked Donnie.

"It's growing with the water!"

"Seriously? I hadn't realized," Raphael mocked. He tried to hit the monster again but his attacks had no effect. Instead, the giant mollusk slammed into him, flinging across the room. Frustrated, Raph snorted, "I have bad news. It's also getting stronger!"

"The water!" Leonardo said. "Water makes it stronger!"

"How do we finish it?" Raph said.

"Donatello, shut off the flow of water!" The leader ordered. "We'll distract the monster."

Donatello followed the pipe to the stop cock. He closed it, stopping the water, but it was too late. The monster had doubled in strength and size.

The brothers had a hard time containing it. During the fight one tentacle hit the wall, partially collapsing it and revealing the seaport outside. The monster could smell the saltwater, and after a moment's hesitation, left the building in search of the ocean.

"The monster wants to go to the sea," Donatello warned, "But if it reaches the ocean it will become invincible, and who knows how many people will die."

"We won't let it," Leonardo tightened his grip on his swords. "Whatever happens we must stop it now."

The brothers attacked, but the monster did not stop its advance towards the ocean. Raphael managed to climb onto its head. He jabbed with his Sais repeatedly, but they couldn't puncture the skin.

"Leo, this isn't working! The skin is too hard."

"Try the eyes!"

Raph nodded and threw one of the Sais towards the left eye of the monster.

Howls, screams, and agonizing sounds emerged from the jaws of the mad marine entity, its tentacles waving convulsively. Raphael could not hold on and fell, landing hard on the ground, unmoving.

The monsters' powerful jaws bit through steel support structures in its anger, the building slowly crumbling. Walls, beams, and columns fell on the four brothers.

"GUYS!" April had remained hidden, watching everything, but became alarmed when her friends disappeared beneath the fallen masonry. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

Leonardo and Donatello emerged from the rubble, but Raphael and Michelangelo were both unconscious.

The monster began attacking the wall that separated him from the ocean. Leonardo looked between the creature and his brothers. He had to make a decision, and fast. The leader of the turtles gritted his teeth and began barking orders.

"Donatello, take Raphael and get him out of here! April, help Mikey!" The youngest was just beginning to wake up. "Everybody out, and wait for me outside!"

"What will you do?" April asked.

"I'm going to stop this monster once and for all."

Donnie and April obeyed while Leo ran to the boxes of fireworks. He broke several of them, sprinkling the gunpowder on the floor to make a path from the boxes.

The other three turtles and April were already outside the winery, waiting in the harbor when Raphael regained consciousness.

"What happened?" Raphael mumbled, confused. "Where's Leo?"

"Inside, with the monster," April replied.

"WHAT? And you just left him there?" The group nodded and Raphael became furious. "I'm going back for him!"

The words barely left his mouth when a loud explosion erupted from the winery. Fire, smoke, and ashes were everywhere. The turtles were frozen, expressions of horror on their faces.

"NO!" It was all April could articulate. She took several steps towards the fire.

At that moment, a figure emerged from the shadows. After a moment the dark figure took on a familiar form, and everyone watched in silence as Leo walked from the thick cloud of smoke.

"LEO!" Everyone shouted, but April was the first to run towards him and embrace him tightly. "I'm so happy you're okay!" The hug was so effusive that it surprised the others, mainly Donatello, who crossed his arms and looked away in annoyance.

"April never hugged me," he muttered bitterly, but Donnie wasn't the only one who watched the scene with disgust. Hiding in the shadows at the top of a building, watching silently, was Karai.

"You scared me so much!" April said once she'd freed her friend. She noticed the blood running down his right arm. "Leo, you're hurt!"

"I'm fine, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?" She took out a handkerchief to bandage the wound. "Wait, I'll dress it."

"Maybe you should get hurt more often," Raphael snickered, giving Donnie a slight nudge. "So she would pay more attention to you."

The joke was not amusing for the young genius, who turned away and left the group.

Raphael wasn't surprised by his younger brothers' behavior. But when he looked up and saw Karai, everything changed. He smiled at the angry expression on Karai's face as she watched April and Leo. For some reason that he couldn't understand, seeing her so angry with Leonardo filled him with immense satisfaction.

"I tell you, I'm fine," Leo repeated again, but despite his protests April didn't stop until she was finished bandaging his arm.

"There. That will stop the bleeding until we get to the lair."

* * *

oO0o0Oo

* * *

Later, in the lair, Michelangelo finished telling Splinter what had happened. The rest of the group listened attentively.

"Leonardo, my son, I am very proud of you!" Splinter was smiling. "Today, not only did you save your brothers, but also the city and you fought against a monster by yourself. When I chose you as leader, you did not know what you would face, nor did I suspect that you would become such a great leader."

"Of course!" Michelangelo grinned. "That's why Leo is the "Fearless Leader"!"

Mikey and April looked to Leo with admiration, but Donatello and Raphael did not.

Donnie was staring at April. '_Look how she watches him,'_ he thought. '_She sees him as a hero or something.'_ Donnie sighed. '_What I would do for her to look at me like that!'_

The genius couldn't forget the words April had spoken, '_Leo is so fantastic'_ Now, those words haunted his mind and a growing wave of jealousy began to suffocate him. For the first time he wished with all his heart that Leonardo wasn't _so fantastic_ so April would stop admiring him.

Raphael had his eyes on Michelangelo and Splinter.

'_Why do they admire him so much?'– _Raph wondered. '_We all fought as a team, but he always gets the glory. I'm still the strongest turtle and the best fighter! Why does Leo get all the admiration? Look at Splinter and Mikey. This isn't fair!'_

Deep in his heard, Raphael wished with insane desire that his brother would stop being so perfect so his father wouldn't laud him anymore.

Sensei placed his hands on Leo's shoulders. "My son, I assure you that at this moment, there isn't a father prouder than me."

"Thank you, Sensei!" Leonardo smiled and breathed a sigh of satisfaction.

"This isn't fair!" Raphael cut in. "We also fought against the monster, but you only congratulate him!"

"Raph is right!" All eyes focused on Leonardo. "We beat the monster mutant because we worked as a team."

"Actually, all of you did do well," the rat agreed, "And I'm very proud of each of you."

"Yeah right!" Michelangelo smiled. "Raphael was very helpful when he was passed out."

The red-clad turtle hit him on the head. Mikey rubbed it ruefully.

"But it's true," Leo explained. "Raph was the one who stopped the monster and didn't let him get to the sea, if it hadn't been for him the monster would have escaped and who knows what would have happened. Donnie blocked the flow of water; if not for him the mollusk would have kept growing and become invincible. Mikey found the explosives that we were able to overcome the monster with, and April," she looked at him in surprise, expecting him to embarrass her in front of everyone. Instead, Leo said, "April was very brave to stay with us and help Mikey." She smiled slightly and Leo continued, "We had success because we worked as a team, so congratulations is for everyone."

April and Michelangelo were proud of Leo's words. Raphael and Donatello looked to the floor and almost felt ashamed of their jealousy…almost.

By the time the brothers left the dojo, blood had soaked Leo's provisional bandage. He went to Donatello to ask for his help, but his brother turned his back. "I'm busy," he said sharply.

"Don't worry, Leo," April grabbed his arm. "I'll change the dressing."

The leader hesitated but had no time to refuse, still confused by Donnie's response. April began her work and Donatello immediately regretted his mistake when he saw them together.

Suddenly an explosion struck the lair. The clan ran to investigate.

"MICHELANGELO!" Splinter shouted hoarsely. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Sensei, I just wanted to use this rocket for…"

"IT IS FORBIDDEN TO USE FIREWORKS IN THE LAIR!"

"Since when?"

"SINCE NOW!"

"Hai, Sensei," Mikey sighed in defeat.

"You are warned. You'll never use another firework in the lair or you will face severe punishment."

Michelangelo nodded, forcing a smile, but as soon as Splinter was gone, he cried, "What will I do? I still have several firecrackers and flares!"

"You heard the sensei, there is no way you can use them in the lair, Splinter would notice and you would get punished," Leonardo placed his hand on his brothers' shoulder. "Besides, the fireworks are dangerous. You must get rid of them."

"I guess!" Mikey replied sadly, before a sudden smile graced his lips. "You're right, Leo! I won't ignite the fireworks in the liar," Leonardo smiled at his brother and retired to his room. Once he was out of earshot, Michelangelo said quietly to himself, "I will ignite them outside the lair."

* * *

oO0o0Oo

* * *

That night, the turtles went out on their night patrols, Leonardo ahead of the others. Suddenly, on one of the roofs, a shadow attacked him so fast he barely had time to step aside.

"Karai! I thought… whoa!" Leo dodged another blow from her sword, then another and another. "Karai, what's wrong with you? Why are you so angry?" Leo backed away while dodging the blows, one catching his left arm. It was just a graze but several beads of blood still ran free. "Look what you did! Are you crazy?"

"Oops, sorry!" Karai said sarcastically. "Why don't you tell your pretty friend, so she can heal it?"

Leonardo blinked in surprise. "Who? April? Wait….so that's why!" He smiled. "You're jealous!"

"Jealous? Me?" Karai laughed and pulled off her mask. "Why would I be jealous of a fool redhead like that?"

"Don't worry, Karai," Leo smiled. "She's just a friend. You're the one I like!"

"SHUT UP!" She attacked again but he dodged the blows.

"Did you hear me? She means nothing to me!"

"You don't have to explain anything!" Karai stopped her attack. " You can fall in love with every woman in the world if you want. I DON'T CARE!"

"I think you do."

"Why should I care? I would never pay attention to a mutant monster like you."

"I thought…..that you had feelings for me."

Karai burst out laughing. "Please! I have dozens of suitors. All are handsome and above all, are human like me."

Leo's smile faded.

Satisfied with the effect of her words, the girl continued. "I've had so many boyfriends that I've already forgotten most of them!"

"I don't think so!"

"No? In just the last few months I've had dates with Chang, Kenji, Roger, and Xever," she mentally berated herself for the last one.

"With Xever too?"

"Before he became a monster, yes. What can I say? He was different and had an evil mind that attracted me, not like another boring good boy."

A pang of jealousy flooded the adolescent turtles' heart. "Oh yeah, well I've had a lot of girlfriends too." This time it was Karai who smiled at the lie. Leo felt furious that she didn't believe him. "And….and you know what? You're right! April is my girlfriend."

Karai's smile was replaced by a look of furry. Leonardo immediately regretted his words and tried to take them back. "But…But we broke up!"

Karai jumped from the building and disappeared.

"Wati, Karai! Didn't you hear me? I FINISHED WITH APRIL!" Leonardo looked around for her everywhere but he couldn't see the Kunoichi. He sighed. "Why did I say something so stupid?"

"Yes, Leo. Why?" Donatello was watching him with a look of resentment in his eyes.

"This is one of those days where everything bad happens," Leo breathed a sigh of defeat. "Listen, Donnie…" Screeching tires interrupted him before he could explain. They ran to see a truck stopping in front of a large factory. Several Foot Clan soldiers got out of the truck, breaking the lock and entering the building.

"Guys, we have work!"

The brothers attacked the foot ninjas, who were trying to steal some of the boxes. The ninjas fled quickly, leaving the boxes behind. The fight was so easy that Raphael felt disappointed. They returned the merchandise to the factory and headed back to the lair, all except Mikey. He had several firecrackers and rockets he was eager to use.

* * *

oO0o0Oo

* * *

The other brothers were on the opposite roof when they heard the big explosion. They turned back to see the factory on fire.

"Wait. Where's Mikey?" Leo asked. His brothers looked at each other in silence. "You don't think that he's still inside? Do you?"

"DUDES! HELP!" Mikey shouted from inside the factory.

The three turtles ran back to the building in panic, the desperate cries of their younger brother quickening their pace.

Leo reached the factory first and launched himself through the flames of the main gate without hesitation. Seconds later and explosion erupted behind him, throwing Donnie and Raph several feet back before they could follow. Raph jumped to his feet, ready to enter again. The flames had grown so much that the entrance was completely blocked, but Raphael was willing to try, his fists clenched. Donatello stopped him.

"Wait! You can't go that way."

"But…Leo and Mikey!"

"We'll rescue them," Donnie said. "But we have to find another entry."

Raphael nodded and they ran around the building, looking for another gate to save their brothers.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Thank you very much to all for reading. Please! Please! Please! I hope your reviews!

**Note 1**: I want to say thank so much to KiyonoMiona for her great help translating this chapter.

**Note 2:** To make the cover I based on "sightless" drawing by 10yrsy. I edited the picture, redrawing it and added color.

**Note 3:** The fanfiction "Leonardo, the Fearless leader 1" has not been written yet, but don't matter because it is an adventure independent.

**Note 4**: In this part of the story, Leonardo and others still don't know that Karai is the Shredder's daughter.

**Hugs!**


	2. Chapter 1 The fire (second part)

**Leonardo, the Fearless leader II. Way to the darkness.**

Disclaimer: TMNT are not mine. They are property of Nickelodeon and their creators Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird and.

* * *

**CHAPTER ****1.**** THE ****FIRE (Second part)**

The foot ninjas fled and the turtles returned the boxes to the cellar. The teenagers left the factory to return to the lair, but Michelangelo was left behind. He had several firecrackers and flares and was eager to use them. All day he had been waiting for a chance to use them and this moment was ideal. There was enough space and no one would notice the noise in a cellar so big. So, when his brothers moved far enough away, Mikey ran in the opposite direction and began his private party.

Mikey sat on the floor as he prepared a rocket and lit it. His eyes shone as the rocket rose, leaving a trail of sparks and lights.

"WOOOW!... That was so beautiful!" The boy watched the show fascinated, but didn´t expect that some of those sparks would reach some the boxes that were stacked in the storehouse. Suddenly, the boxes started to burn like straw.

"Oh, no!" He rushed to put out the fire with an extinguisher and managed to do it successfully, but behind him, another, larger fire stretched for the stacked boxes.

Before the fire alarm was activated, the fire reached the contents of the boxes and a loud explosion erupted in the storehouse.

* * *

"Where's Mikey?" Leo asked. The boys looked at each other in silence "You don't think that he's still inside, do you?"

From the roofs, three turtles heard the explosion. Immediately, they returned to see what was happening and saw the factory was on fire.

In panic, the brothers ran to the burning cellar.

* * *

Michelangelo was unconscious inside of the building. The explosion had caught him and now he was under a pile of rubble that kept him imprisoned.

"Coff! Coff!" The large amount of smoke and toxic fumes that accumulated on site caused him to choke and he was having difficulty breathing. Finally, the cough woke him.

The poor boy opened his eyes and panicked. The fire surrounded him, the smoke would not let him breathe and a lot of rubble kept him trapped.

In vain he tried to break free but it was useless.

"DUDES! HELP!" Mikey shouted from inside of the building, but no one came to his aid.

* * *

Outside, the three brothers run in a hurry. They almost flew to the desperate cries of their youngest brother. Leonardo came faster than his brothers and without hesitation he launched against the flames that were coming through the main gate and barely managed to enter the building.

Donnie and Raphael came a few seconds later. They prepared to enter, imitating his old brother. Then, a small explosion erupted from the gate, throwing them a few feet back. Raphael sat up quickly and tried to enter again, but by this time the flames had grown much higher. Nevertheless, Raphael clenched his fists and was willing to try, but Donatello stopped him.

"Wait! You can't go for there"

"But... Leo and Mikey!"

"We'll rescue them" Donatello said "We have to find another entry."

Raphael nodded and the two brothers run around the building looking for another gate to save their brothers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo was looking for his brother in the dense cloud of smoke that filled the place.

"MIKEY?... MIKEY? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"LEO! ...Coff! ... Coff! ... LEO, HELP ME!"

"I'm coming Mikey!" Leo ran to his youngest brother and found him trapped in a pile of rubble and boxes.

Immediately he withdrew as many objects as he could, but some were very heavy '_I wish that Raph was here'_ he thought, '_He could easily remove this__rubble'._

"Leo!" Mikey coughed loudly.

"Easy, Mikey! We get you out of here!"

"Leo!" With his eyes half open Michelangelo smiled slightly. "I knew you'd come."

"Of course Mikey. I'll never leave you!"

Leo tried lifting a portion of the wall that had trapped Mikey. It took all his strength, but finally he managed to move it. Then he bent to pick up his brother, but Michelangelo wasn't crying any more. He had lost consciousness.

Leonardo had no choice. He was forced to load Mikey on his back to get him out.

Flames and smoke were surrounding them. They couldn't breathe. The worst was that some structures were about to crumble. It was impossible to go back, but staying there meant to die. So, with his brother in his back, Leo advanced to a huge room that looked like a chemical lab.

There were machines, tanks and pipes connecting it all. Leonardo didn't know what was manufactured here, but he knew that his only way out was to climb to the top and escape through vents that were on the roof, but with his hands full, the task was complicated. So, the leader set his brother on the ground, took off the blue mask and used it to tie Mikey's hands. Then Leonardo laid Mikey on his back. He places Mikey's arms around his own neck, that way he could carry his brother and at the same time keep his hands free for climb.

Leonardo climbed the metal stairs that seemed to lead to the top of big tank. Even there, the roof was far away, so he continued climbing or jumping through the ducts of the complicated machinery, but on reaching the top of the pipe, he couldn't find another place to hold onto. They were trapped.

"Hold on Mikey, we'll get out of this!" But there was no response. Leonardo turned to see him better, but he discovered with horror that his brother was not breathing. In vain he tried to locate his pulse but it was useless.

Smoke, fire and toxic fumes grew around them.

Leonardo looked in all directions, seeking a way out and saw that the flames were growing even higher. He realized that there wasn't much time.

The leader took a rope from his belt; the line had a hook on the end. He twisted it very fast and threw it to an air vent on the roof. He failed and the hook fell. Leo shook his head. The sweltering heat, smoke and toxic fumes were beginning to affect his abilities. The teenager took a deep breath and threw the hook again. This time it clung to a more solid structure, but as he climbed, a series of explosions were detonated in sequence and part of the roof fell.

Large concrete blocks fell and smashed machinery. The rubble was hitting machines, tanks and piping, which caused part of the reagents to scatter in different directions. Leo was not ready for that, because he was too busy jumping and avoiding obstacles, mainly he was avoiding being crushed to death. Suddenly a chemical jet leaped in front of his face.

"AAAGHHH!" He cried very loud, "My eyes! ...MY EYES!" The boy was panicked, but he remembered his brother, and momentarily he recovered his poise. Still, he did not know what to do. He couldn't escape and now he couldn't help Michelangelo, either.

"LEO! MIKEY!" The voices shouted from the ceiling.

"Raph! Donnie! ... Coff! ... coff! WE ARE HERE!...THROW A ROPE!"

The smoke grew and it went through the roof, where Donnie and Raph looked anxiously.

"A rope will not do it," Donatello said, "They are too far!"

"So, what we do, Donnie?"

"Put me down!" Donnie tied the rope around his waist. Then Raphael, lowered him slowly from the ceiling. "Leo, give me your hand!"

"Take Mikey first! He's worse!... I can wait!"

"No time! The building is about to collapse. We have to get out of here, NOW!"

"You can't carry us both."

"Don't worry. Raphael's got us."

"What?! Raph can't carry all three of us!"

"You don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Raph shouted from aloft, "I can hold you, all three and ten more!"

"Leo give me your hand! Quickly!" Donatello urged him. "The roof will not hold for much longer."

Leonardo clenched his teeth to keep from screaming with pain. With his eyes closed, he stretched out his hands, waiting for his brother to grab hold of him.

"Come closer! I can't reach you!"

"Donnie, where are you? I can't see you!"

Donatello wasn't surprised by the comment. There was so much smoke that it was difficult to see. Even he almost couldn't see his brother. In fact, he could barely make out his silhouette through the dense smoke.

"I see you, but I can't reach you! Come closer!" Donatello shouted to aloft, "Raph, let me down a bit!"

A loud noise indicated that the machine was about to crumble.

"LEO! JUMP! IT'S THE ONLY CHANCE!"

Leonardo took momentum and jumped, hoping that Donatello could catch them.

"I HAVE YOU!" Donatello's hands clung tightly to his older brother, "RAPH, LIFT US NOW!"

Raphael used all his strength to raise his three brothers. His arms were shaking, his muscles burned and beads of sweat ran down his body, but he would never let his brothers fall.

He's gritting his teeth but managed to pull them all to the ceiling. A strong earthquake was felt under his feet and the turtles realized that the whole building was about to collapse.

"Get out of here!" Donatello cried.

Raphael took Leonardo and Donatello carried Michelangelo. They ran together, jumping from the ceiling right as the whole building came down.

The turtles ran away across the rooftops, until they were safe. They stopped on a nearby building. There, they get down Michelangelo and Leonardo.

Leo was shaking and couldn't contain the moans that escaped his lips unintentionally.

"My eyes! ...MY EYES BURN!" Desperate, he shaking his head from side to side, "AAGGHH!" Then he clung tightly to Donatello, "FIRE IN MY EYES! ... I FEEL FIRE IN MY EYES!"

"Take it easy, Leo!" Donnie grabbed his brother's arm and practically dragged him to a water tank. Donnie opened the faucet and placed his brother under running water, "Rinse your eyes and you'll be fine."

Leo was trying to hold himself back and not scream, but the pain in his eyes was greater than anything he had experienced before. Even so, he managed to open his eyes and washed them with water.

"Keep your eyes open to be cleaned well, so..."

"DONNIE! COME HERE QUICK!" Raphael cried, "MIKEY ISN'T BREATHING!"

"Please Donnie, go with him! I´ll be fine."

Donatello approached Michelangelo to help him. He took a few seconds to discover that Mikey wasn't breathing and his heart had stopped.

"I must give him CPR!" Donatello explained. Raphael looked at him with horror in his eyes.

Donatello applied mouth-to-mouth breathing. Then, he checked vital signs. Still nothing, so immediately he started with the CPR process.

Donnie placed the heel of one hand in the middle of the Mike's chest, just above the tip of the breastbone. Then placed his other hand on top of the first and pushed sharply down. He repeated the pumping action while saying – One thousand one, one thousand two, one thousand three... one thousand fifteen.

Then Donatello applied mouth-to-mouth breathing. He checked the vital signs... but nothing.

The genius started the rescue technic again, but again got no response.

In panic, Donatello repeated the procedure, three, four, five times and still nothing. The two brothers were alarmed.

For a sixth time Donnie repeated the CPR, but this time, Mikey started coughing a little. Donatello and Raphael sighed with relief.

Donnie examined his little brother, while Raphael waited anxiously. Then, Donnie looked to Raph and smiled. That was the only answer that his brother needed to know.

"Mikey?" Leo groaned choked, "How is Mikey?"

"He still unconscious" Donnie explained, "but he's breathing and his pulse is regularized. He'll be fine soon... How are you?"

Leonardo exhaled a deep sigh.

"Guys, we have problems!" Worried, Donnie and Raph looked at their older brother.

Leonardo opened his eyes that had become opaque and gray. He said with a trembling voice, "I can't see!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. Please! Please! Please! Send me reviews. I want to know what do you think about this fic?. Do you want I continue this fic?

**I want to say thank so much to KiyonoMiona for her great help in translating this chapter.**

Thanks Guest and Dondena for yours reviews.

To make the cover I based on "sightless" drawing by 10yrsy. I edited the picture, redrawing it and added color.

As many fans know, Leonardo loss of sight in the "Image" original comic "Tales of Leonardo: Blind Sight". Also in TMNT 2003 in the episode "Same As It Never Was" appears Leo blind, in an alternate world. Moreover, in TMNT 2003, Leo can fight without seeing (apparently, is the only learned to do). Maybe, that is reason because there are so many fan fictions with Leo blind.

See you!


End file.
